


Stripping

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Jun orders Aiba to strip





	Stripping

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jun who tells Aiba to take off his shirt at the BNMF concert^^

„Take your shirt off!“ Jun said with a demanding voice. His dark eyes were looking directly into Aiba's. Aiba blushed. He felt his blood rushing through his body. Why did his blood start to boil just because Jun said this one sentence? Aiba lowered his gaze and started to play with his fingers.

“But I can't do it here...” he murmured.

“Aiba!”, Jun's voice cut the air. “You will take off your shirt now!” Jun had made a step towards Aiba. He was really close now. Aiba could already feel the warmth of Jun's body.

“But everybody is looking...”

“Aiba, Jun is right. Take off your wet shirt or you will catch a cold!” Sho said softly.

 

“Aiba, I want you to take off your shirt”, Jun told him and started to tug on Aiba's shirt.

“Eh? Why should I take it off?” Aiba asked, trying hard to hold Jun back, but as soon as he touched Jun's warm hand he jumped back. Gosh, why was he always so sensitive when he touched Jun's skin. But he couldn't help it. Especially after Jun had told him out of the blue to get rid of his clothes.

Jun had ignored Aiba and started to grab Aiba's shirt again.

“Take it off!” he said with a low voice that sent shivers along Aiba's back.

“Would you take it off now! I don't want you to run around with a dirty shirt where you can see from what was for lunch!”, Jun exclaimed loudly.

 

“Aiba, take your shirt off! Immediately!”

Jun nearly screamed at Aiba.

“What?” Aiba's eyes opened in surprise.

“Now please don't ask, I want to see you without the shirt right now!”, Jun demanded. Aiba's cheeks went deep red. Jun was looking at him with his dark eyes that were completely focused on his upper body. It was as if he wanted to look through the fabric making Aiba's body starting to feel very hot. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get rid of the shirt, especially if Jun was really asking for it.

“Aiba, please hurry!” Jun brought him back. “I really can't take the combination of neon-orange pants and a pink shirt anymore!”

 

“Ne, Aiba, get rid of your shirt!”, Jun said and went behind Aiba. Aiba became stiff. He heard Jun opening a small box followed by a tearing sound.

“You're still wearing that shirt?! I told you to get rid of it!” Jun complained loudly. Aiba still didn't move. “Believe me, you will feel it better without the shirt. It's more effective that way!” Jun explained and moved closer to Aiba. Aiba could smell the mixture of Jun's perfume and very own body odour – it made him feel a little bit aroused.

Jun sighed behind him and grabbed for Aiba's shirt. “Fine! Then I'll do it!” he explained.

“No, no, I can do it by myself!” Aiba interrupted him and shoved Jun's hand away. “Ouch!” he sighed while pushing the shirt over his head.

“Okay, let's start immediately, to ease the pain.” Jun said and started to rub some cream on Aiba back. “Since yesterday your back is hurting. Now let me give you a massage. This cream should also help.” Jun said softly and massaged the soft skin.

 

“Aiba! Take your shirt off!” Jun demanded. Aiba looked into the big, dark eyes.

“Why?” he asked and pouted.

“Because I want you now!” Jun answered and started to kiss Aiba's round and soft lips.


End file.
